Torrents
by squishysocks
Summary: Kyoko ends up in hospital after standing in the rain for too long, and a quick-thinking Ren uses his acting skills to get a small step closer to opening up her heart, leaving behind a scared and very confused Kyoko... Oneshot, RenxKyoko. R&R please?


**TORRENTS**

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Skip Beat. Let's all go cry in a corner.

**A/N:** I'm not exactly sure if the side entrance of the LME building faces another building, but oh well. Let's also assume Ren and Yashiro happened to past it. Oh yes, I've never seen/had hypothermia before, so I just got that off the internet. I hope it's correct :P  
R&R please, thank you very much! :D

* * *

The rain was came down in torrents.

Kyoko Mogami leant against a wall of an unknown building, close to the LME building. The rain didn't affect her. At least she was in a secluded spot where she could think properly without being interrupted by others. Strangely, the rain felt like a physical form of her heartbeat, pumping fast after running. Running from all that she had previously believed in, but also what she felt like whenever she talked to Tsuruga-san…

_Why__? No, it couldn't be true. Tsuruga-san didn't like her as more than a kouhai, she didn't deserve him! She was not in love with him. And Shotaro, that bastard! What's he trying to do now? I'm not even capable of taking revenge on him yet! Don't tell me he's having second thoughts. The day I go back to him is the day I submit to him and become his stupid housekeeper!_

At the mention of Fuwa Sho's name, her little demons started to appear, mentally bashing him up with a humongous hammer. That seemed to appease her, a little.

She took out her treasured blue stone and lifted it to her forehead, silently praying for things to become clearer. The stone felt slightly warm to the touch, and she smiled. _Corn will always comfort me_, she thought to herself.

"I'm alright, I'm okay, I'm fine…"

A small whisper of wind drifted towards her, and she shivered. How long had she been standing there? Kyoko's painfully bright pink Love Me outfit was practically dripping with rainwater, and she was soaked to the skin. Her eyelids threatened to close, and her legs felt wobbly. _So tired_…

_It's only been ten minutes, right?_ She looked at her watch and gasped. _So long?_ She squinted, trying to see past the curtain of rain. _The LME building is only a few steps away, I just have to get in there and everything will be alright!_ Still shivering, she stumbled out, walking the last few steps to the side entrance and-

Somehow, the tripped over her feet, and collapsed just inches from the doors. Too tired to move, she just hoped that someone would come, and then everything went dark.

The last thing she heard was a muffled 'clink' sound of her beloved Corn landing on the floor just beyond her reach…

* * *

"… So basically I have no more work for tonight? I'm free to go?" Ren asked.

"So it seems, Tsuruga-san," His manager, Yashiro replied. "Are you going to see Mogami-san?"

"Perhaps…" Ren started, and then his eyes widened in shock as he saw someone with light brown hair in the Love Me outfit slumped onto the floor near just outside LME.

"Those dazzling pink clothes! It burns!" Yashiro exclaimed. There were only two members in the Love Me section, the black-haired one and Kyoto-! Ren was already outside the entrance, trying to get her to wake up.

"M-Mogami-san! Mogami-san! Wake up!" The anxiety in his voice was unmistakable, the fear in his eyes not hidden.

Her skin was cold and pale, clothes drenched and dripping water, and she was trembling. Her beloved 'Corn' was just beside her, and he picked it up to keep it safe in his pants pocket. Had she been standing outside in the rain? The information Ren had read in that library years ago in America had finally come in useful, and it came crashing back to him.

_Hypothermia is defined as an internal body temperature less than 95 F (35 C). Signs and symptoms include: _

_Shivering _

_Slurred speech _

_Abnormally slow breathing _

_Cold, pale skin _

_Loss of coordination _

_Fatigue, lethargy or apathy _

_Confusion or memory loss _

_Yes, so she may have hypothermia. How __do I bloody help her?!_ Ren was getting more frustrated by the second, and he practically tore out his hair trying to recall it. _Move the person out of the cold… Get the person to a hospital… Remove wet clothing… Handle with care… _Bits of information seeped into his mind, and he started to work. Tearing off his still-warm jacket, he pulled it onto Kyoko, and carried her bridal style.

"Yashiro-san! Reach into my left pocket and get my car key! Unlock my car!" Ren shouted to his manager. Thankfully the streets were somewhat clear, and he doubted anyone would recognize him through the torrents of rain.

He gently put Kyoko down in the backseat of his car, with Yashiro accompanying him in front, and sped off to the hospital.

* * *

Kyoko woke with a start, shocked to find herself in a blindingly white room with the smell of antiseptic wafting in and out. A hospital room! She jerked upwards, but was pulled back down by an extremely tall figure.

"Tsuruga-san!"

Ren let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Eh, Mogami-san… From now on, can we call each other by our first name?" Ren spoke softly.

"EH?" Kyoko said, obviously confused.

_Great, what a wonderful way to start off, especially to someone who just woke up after being drenched in the rain_, Ren mentally rebuked himself. Then he decided to try another method. He looked up and met eyes with Kyoko, and put on a pained smile.

"Kyoko-chan… You don't think of me as your friend? To you, am I just your senpai…?" Ren whispered in her ear, full of hurt.

Kyoko whimpered, her expression troubled, and Ren inwardly smiled. He had put his acting skills to good use.

"No, no! I mean, of course, we're friends… Ren-kun!" Kyoko stammered, afraid that Ren was angry with her.

"Ah. Thank you, Kyoko-chan, you've made me very happy. By the way, I've put your blue stone on the table beside your bed. Get some sleep, won't you?" Ren said with an innocent, dazzling smile, and kissed her lightly on her forehead before he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Tsk tsk, Tsuruga-san, What did you do to poor Mogami-san? She looks as if she's about to cry!" Yashiro said as soon as Ren closed the door shut.

Ren smugly grinned at Yashiro, perfectly satisfied with himself for getting one step closer.

"It's _Kyoko-chan_, now."


End file.
